For The Love Of All That Is Unholyish
by xpandora88x
Summary: When Crowley lures Dean into a trap, Dean finds himself in a strange predicament, in which he would have never expected to be in. Ever! - Originally Finalized/Posted: 10.01.2010 - MY FIRST COMPLETED STORY! Please read, enjoy, and review! Thanks.
1. Fic Header

**Title:** For The Love Of All That Is Unholy-ish

**Author/Artist:** _xpandora88x_

**Dedication: **_spnchick24_

**Fandom:** _**Supernatural**_

**Character(s):** _Dean Winchester, Crowley | Sam Winchester, Castiel_

**Pairing(s):** _None_

**Set In/During:** _(After) Season 5, Episode 22: "Swan Song" (No Season 6 Spoilers)_

**Chapters/Word Count:** _2 Chapters/4,363 Words_

**Rating:** _PG-13_

**Genre/Subgenre|****Warnings/Spoilers****:** _General Adult Situations (Very Minor) | AU, Gen, Humor, Language_

**Summary:** _When Crowley lures Dean into a trap, Dean finds himself in a strange predicament, in which he would have never expected to be in. Ever!_

**Author's Note:** _Even though this isn't my first fanfiction that I started writing, this is, however, my first COMPLETED story! Yay! ~ Any who, I'm giving you a fair warning that this fanfiction might not be so grand, but either way, I had fun writing it. Now, on to what I really wanted to say. ~ The time I started to write this fanfiction and when I finally finished it; I just wanted to point out that there are no spoilers to anything Season 6 in here. It's just an Alternate Universe to the aftermath of "Swan Song". Anyways, I just thought of this idea out of the blue, and I figured that I could definitely work more into it. However, I kept going back and forth on how to end it, hence why it took me days to get done (it is also because I've been working on other stories as well; multitasking different stories, if you will). But then, I had a great thought on how to finish the story off and, well – it was my best intentions to what I did. Don't ask, just read. Lol. I loved how it turned out; it made me smile. I hope you guys feel the same way, so enjoy! As always, feedback is most appreciated. Thank you. ~ Lastly, this story is a birthday fic dedicated to my dearest spnchick24! She is amazing, sweet, loving, kind, and deserved a little story written for her. Enjoy love!_

**Disclaimer:** _I, unfortunately, do not own anything to do with __**Supernatural**__; __**Eric Kripke**__ does. I just own my own imagination and creativity._

.◌.◌.◌.◌.◌.


	2. You're Invited, Mate

**For The Love Of All That Is Unholy-ish**

_**.::Chapter 1::.**_

"_**You're Invited, Mate"**_

◌ ۞ ◌

* * *

_**.Prologue.**_

_Today started a new month; October, and already trouble began around 11:30 am this morning in Houston, Texas where the Winchesters were staying at a motel for a few nights on a strange case of decapitated heads being found in parks._

_As a certain demon popped in to address the boys that something supernatural is brewing a few minutes away from where they were, with this new found issue, Sam and Dean didn't know what to think of the crap that was going on, for they already had enough problems of their own to deal with._

۞

_**.That Evening; 5:42 PM.**_

Sam sighed heavily in irritation. "Dean, _why_– are you helping Crowley, _again_, no less?"

Dean didn't bother looking at his brother, but Sam knew he just rolled his eyes and clenched his jaw in annoyance while he packed his duffel bag with items he might need in the fight. "Look, I'm not saying I one hundred percent trust the thing, but these people are in danger, Sam– and Crowley doesn't want you to come along– _again_." For a short moment, he paused and thought of how annoying and childish Crowley is being, then sighed. "And he won't tell me where the place is unless you stay here. So if you want these people _alive_, I suggest stay put." Then, Dean shifted his gaze at Sam; sympathy was in his emerald green eyes, for he felt bad that he had to choose the demon over his little brother – once more – but he had no other choice.

At that, Sam stormed away and out of the room, not wanting to hold his big brother up with his 'mission', as Dean zipped up his bag and slung it over his shoulder.

"Can we go?" A familiar voice shot out from behind, which voiced over Dean's thinking. The voice was thick and – British.

Dean turned around to see Crowley standing by the motel door with his hands in his pockets and Castiel standing beside him. "Uh, yeah. We could leave– and what are you doing here, Cas?" questioned Dean, when he looked over at the angel.

"Crowley told me where you and your brother were, so I followed him. And I am taking a break for a while from my Heavenly duties. That is why I am here."

"Oh, okay. Um, Sam just left. You don't mind keeping him company when he comes back, would ya?" Dean asked, before heading towards the door as Crowley looked over to the boys.

"Not at all. I will wait for him here until he gets back," replied Castiel as he sat down on one of the beds, and didn't say anything more.

"Thanks," said Dean, leaving the room with Crowley as he shut the door behind him.

۞

Once Dean and Crowley walked out into the evening air, Crowley – with his head bowed to the side and his hands still jammed into his coat pockets – asked, "So, what _kind_ of company were you referring to back there, huh?"

With a smug grin placed on his face, Crowley looked over at Dean, who was sporting a puzzling expression, slowly glanced over to look at the demon when he realized what he met and shot Crowley a look of disgust.

"Eww, man! C'mon. That's so _not_ cool, Crowley," Dean retorted as he shook his head. He then looked straight forward and away from the demon, seeing his car parked on the sidewalk.

Chuckling, Crowley said, "I'm just messing with you, mate. No need to get your little panties in a twist."

Dean took a breath as he walked around to the driver's side, unlocking and opening his door before getting inside just to find Crowley sitting there staring at him to start the car, in which Dean did so once his door was completely shut.

The car rumbled to a start when Dean questioned, "So, where's this place you were talking about with the pissed off spirits mutilating teenagers?"

"It's about twelve or so minutes, north. Just drive and I'll tell you where to turn."

With that said, Dean pulled out and away from the sidewalk and got into the street as soon as it was clear to go.

"I must ask, why are you helping, anyways?" queried Dean, not sure why, or how Crowley even knew about the hunt and where it was being held. "Better yet, how the hell did you know about the spirits?" His green eyes were suspicious in Crowley's sudden urge to somewhat return the favor to help; having the hunters helping him out with the whole Lucifer ordeal.

"I know a lot of things you don't know, love. Just drive." Crowley looked over at Dean with a firm glower, and then slowly looked back out the window. "Make a right here. Then go straight." He pointed.

Dean made the turn and sighed lightly. But after three minutes in the car, Dean began shifting in his seat. He just felt it was too quiet to be in the car without any music piercing threw the speakers. With that thought, once he stopped at a red light, he reached around his seat and picked up a box of his cassette tape collection of the best mullet rock known to man – more like known to Dean – laying the box on his lap and began digging around for some tunes of whatever band his hand was aiming for.

At the sound of rummaging cassette tapes clashing with one another, Crowley turned to see Dean placing the tape of his choosing onto the empty space on the seat between them before settling the box back on the floor behind his seat. And before Dean could grab the tape and place it in the tape deck, Crowley reached out and picked up the tape to read, _Appetite for Destruction_ on the label.

Dean shifted his eyes back to the road in front of him to see the light had alternated to green. He pressed on the gas, and as soon as he reached over to feel around the seat for the tape, he didn't sense anything there, but heard a tapping of some sort.

"Looking for this?" stated Crowley, wiggling the tape in his hand.

The hunter shifted his eyes over to his right, only to see the demon smirking like a buffoon, while waving the tape back and forth in his face. "Damn it, Crowley!" Dean snatched the tape out of Crowley's hand. "Don't touch my shit," he said harshly as he pointed a finger at the demon, giving him a grimace look, then returned to face the road again.

Crowley looked at Dean; his fake expression was hurt. Screwing with a Winchester was a fun little thing that he enjoyed; like a hobby, but not so much as a guilty pleasure, for he doesn't feel guilty doing it in the first place. "So mean, Dean. You could be polite, you know. I would have given it to you."

"Pleading isn't really my style, cupcake," he said, quickly popping the tape in, pressing the play button before turning the volume up to hear the guitar riffs to "Welcome to the Jungle" as he looked back to the road.

۞

They arrived at the location Crowley directed him to within sixteen minutes. Parking his beloved Impala on a sidewalk, Dean turned off the engine and just sat there. That area was dead quiet – maybe a little too quiet.

Both Dean and Crowley looked around, then both turning to give each other a look, Dean said, "Okay, so, we're here. Where–?"

"Follow me," Crowley interrupted, before disappearing out of the car, now standing in front of the Impala with his back to Dean.

As soon as Dean realized where Crowley zapped himself off too, he quickly took hold of the car keys out of the ignition, grabbing his duffel bag from the backseat and stepped out, closing and locking the door shut.

Without hesitation, once Dean stepped by the demon's side, Crowley began walking off, Dean following in complete silence; that is after a minute of quietly walking by the demon's side.

"You know where you're going?" questioned Dean, swinging his bag lightly over his shoulder.

With a sigh, Crowley turned to face him as he continued to walk, but backwards. "You must question my sense of direction?"

The hunter shrugged. "Well, we've been walking for about two minutes now, Crowley. Where is this place?" he barked out in a flustered tone.

"I'm sorry, do your legs hurt?"

At that, it seemed as if Dean was thinking about Crowley's question, then bellowed, "Uh, what? _No_."

"Good. So, shut up," Crowley burst out. "We're here, anyways." He stopped and turned around to face an undersized, rundown warehouse.

"Wait, I thought it was someone's house we were going to, not a warehouse." Dean looked at the demon, then back at the storage area in confusion.

Without a word, Crowley stepped down the small three steps and opened the rusty metal door to the warehouse, hearing it squeak open.

Dean took a quick breath, not sure of himself, but followed Crowley inside. But once he did, he couldn't see a thing; it was too pitch black. He didn't know how the demon could see in there, nor did he know where he went off to. And with that, he then called out for the demon. "Crowley. Crowley? Hit the lights, man. I can't see shit," he slightly hollered, hearing footsteps besides him.

"Oh, I'll hit the lights– alright," Crowley replied. But before Dean could ask what he meant by that; all anyone could have heard – if inside the warehouse – was a bang of metal of some kind and a thump and a crash that briefly echoed within the place.

◌ ۞ ◌

* * *

**Music:**

"_Welcome to the Jungle", by Guns N' Roses_

**Author's Note:** _I just want to say that I could definitely picture Dean and Crowley in that moment in the Impala where Crowley's messing with Dean the way he did. Lol. Now, if only they'll actually have a scene like that on the show itself. Would be great! And at that, all I can say is 'don't mess with Dean Winchester's music!' Hell, I feel the same way about MY music! Lol. ~ Anyways, back to the story. I hope you've enjoyed the first chapter, and I wish you'll enjoy the last chapter as well. Thanks for sticking around. And feedback is love; love is fuel for my writing._


	3. And Then There Were Two

**For The Love Of All That Is Unholy-ish**

_**.::Chapter 2::.**_

"_**And Then They Were Two"**_

◌ ۞ ◌

* * *

_**.That Night; 7:29 PM.**_

Dean began waking up from being out cold, and his head was hurting, throbbing in sheer pain. He didn't know what just happened, nor where he was, for that matter. All he could remember was a pitch black room, calling for Crowley, telling Crowley to turn on the lights, and then _Crowley_ saying something he didn't understand, and then – lights out.

_Lights out_, Dean thought. Then, once his aching head somewhat subsided and his mind could focus more clearly, he discovered he was sitting down on an armchair, naked _and_ tied up.

"Oh, what– the– _fuck_?" Dean said in a bothered tone, pacing his words. _Fuck, my head. Super. I could feel a bump growing_, he told himself.

As soon as he spoke in his – now – raspy voice, the lights flickered on, making his vision burn from the intense bright lights of–

–_the warehouse_, he remembered.

"What's goin' on? And, and– why am I naked?" panicked Dean as he squinted his eyes through the bright lights of the small warehouse, trying to see.

"Don't worry, Dean. You're safe." A calm voice was heard on Dean's far left. "Always worrying."

Once Dean's eyes adjusted to the lights, be began to see plain as day. He shifted his head to the side, seeing Crowley, then back at his naked body, trying to get lose – at the same time, feeling discomfited. "Oh, I am so sorry for being worried," he sarcastically said, looking back up at Crowley, "but when someone gets knocked out cold, then finds himself tied to a chair, _naked_, well–" he briefly paused, still looking at the demon, who is staring with a wicked grin, "–you except to fucking worry, Crowley!" he roared in pure rage.

Crowley began pacing around him now; once and a while, giving Dean little glances, watching the man squirm and struggle with the ropes binding him.

"What, you're getting your sick jollies watching me like this; exposed and roped, huh?" the hunter spat out.

The demon chuckled. "Give or take. Though, watching you fidget, resist in the seat– I say– yeah." Crowley bent over to Dean's level, grinning cruelly, which gave Dean chills.

"You sick shit! Why the hell are you doing this? And really, _why_ do I have to be full-frontal, man?" Dean said, feeling unease. "I mean, this is so embarrassing." Dean lowered his head, not so much wanting to see how, every now and then, Crowley was staring at his naked form. _At least he had the decency to leave my socks on. Not that's any better._

The demon then stood, walking to the back of the chair. Dean – with his head still ducked – realized Crowley was just standing behind him, making him feel even more uncomfortable. When Dean noticed he wasn't moving, he slightly lifted his head up to see what Crowley was up to when he grabbed Dean's short hair in his iron clutch and pulled his head fully up just to see straight in front of him.

"Ow! Damn it!" Dean barked, shaking the demon's hand off his head once he let go, before Crowley began to move in front of the man. Looking up at the demon, he went on. "I don't know what the hell you're up to, Crowley, but you do realize that I could easily send my brother after you, right?" sternly confirmed Dean.

Crowley playfully pretended to think about Dean's threat. "Right. Gigantor," he said, softly. "You're really going to sic your pup on me, huh, love? Ooh, I'm _terrified_," he sardonically voiced with a titter, making Dean scowl at the demon. "And let me ask, how are you– _exactly_ going to do that? You're here, tied up, no way to contact him or your little Angel, for that matter."

Dean didn't say anything, for he didn't have a comeback of some type. All he could do was glare at the thing with madden eyes.

۞

While Crowley was basically torturing Dean in an awkward kind of way, the backdoor to the storage place was being picked and unlocked. From behind the door was Sam, slowly and quietly opening the door, and beside him stood Castiel, following the taller man inside in stride.

The back of the container was lightly lit, making it easier for the two to hide behind the boxes and crates that were stack on top of each other.

"I knew I had to follow my stubborn brother," silently whispered Sam as he bent behind a crate, Castiel following, hiding behind a box near Sam.

As Sam stood, holding Ruby's knife, he tried to see what Crowley was up to, but he couldn't really tell. From where he was, he could see the demon was pacing back and forth, once and a while, giving his brother glances that made Sam either concerned or uncomfortable; most likely making Dean feel unsettling as well. Sam then tried to see if he could make out what Crowley was saying to Dean, but he couldn't, which was starting to irritate him.

"Sam," whispered Castiel, eyeing the taller fellow.

"Yeah, Cas."

"Are we going to stand here all night? I have to get back to Heaven soon."

Sam turned to Castiel and looked at him, seeming to understand what the angel meant. And with that, Sam walked a few steps out from behind the crate. Castiel hesitated for a second, but was in total pursue; now standing alongside the hunter.

"Crowley!" sharply called Sam.

Crowley hastily looked over to where that voice was coming from, seeing Sam and his outraged appearance. "Ah, moose, you've finally caught on!"

"Sammy?" Dean happily spoke, turning his head slightly to see his brother and the angel by Sam's side. "Cas? I'm so glad to see the two of you!"

"What the hell are you doing to my brother, you sick son of a bitch?" voiced Sam as he rapidly started to walk towards the demon, propping the Demon Killing Knife in his right hand, tightly gripping onto its handle.

"Now, now, calm down," said Crowley, slowly backing away, but was met with Castiel behind him. "No need for confrontation."

The younger hunter was now standing in front of the demon, intensely staring down at the thing, ready to kill him with the knife if he tried something as Sam's other hand roughly clutched onto the demon's coat.

Sam huffed. "'_Calm down_'? '_No need for confrontation_'? You kidnapped my brother, you little shit! And for what?" he shouted, turning to face then point at his brother with the knife in hand, but then noticed Dean was fully nude. With a mortified expression, he swiftly averted his head to meet Crowley's face, scrunching his brows together in a questioning look.

Sam opened his mouth a couple of times, but closed it shut every time, trying to understand why his brother was naked and tied up.

Dean then shifted around in the chair, knowing full well both hunters and the angel were feeling awkward in this odd circumstance.

"Uhm, why is Dean without any clothing?" questioned Castiel, he too shifted away to not face Dean, but looked up at Sam to give him a puzzling expression.

"This is too much fun!" a voice pierced throughout the storage place.

Everyone looked at Crowley, but realized he didn't say anything. Sam then slowly loosened his grip on the demon and started to back away towards his brother as everyone, except Crowley, looked about to see where that familiar voice came from. All the while, questioning it in their minds.

In the dimmed lit corner of the warehouse was a shadow, which started to move forward into the brighter part of the container. And then there stood–

"_Crowley_? _What the fuck_?" shouted both Sam and Dean at the same time in a surprising tone, who then looked at the Crowley in front of them and then back at the Crowley towards the right corner of the warehouse; Castiel doing the same.

"Oh, _no_. There's _two_ of you?" quirked Dean, shaking his head, feeling dismayed.

Both Crowleys chortled as they stepped by each other's sides.

"This is _not_ creepy at all," ironically said Sam as he began to undo the knots to the rope keeping Dean tied down.

Dean was now exasperated, but with a heavy breath, Dean spoke up. "Okay, seriously, what the hell is goin' on? And who's the real friggin' Crowley here?" asked Dean, keeping an eye out for both demons before realizing Sam freed him and tossed him his clothes.

"You guys were too much fun to mess around with," the Crowley on the left said, who had both hands tucked in his coat pocket, just like the Crowley on the right.

"What do you mean, Demon?" asked Castiel as he hasn't moved an itch from where he's been standing.

"That doesn't answer my damn question, Crowley– uh, or whatever you are," Dean said, looking up at both Crowleys with a perplexing look and then down to his jeans, promptly placing them on, before lifting and buttoning and zipping them up.

"You know, we could find out who's the real Crowley," said Sam, before he gradually began approaching both Crowleys with the knife in his hand.

"Whoa, hold on there, Gigantor," the Crowley on the left said, looking at Sam, then to his other self and then back at the hunter. "Okay, alright, relax. We give."

And with that, the Crowley on the right said to the Crowley on the left, "They can never take a joke, can they." Shaking his head, he then morphed into someone Sam, Dean, and Castiel thought was dead.

"What the– _Gabriel_?" Sam said in a surprising tone of voice as he looked over at Dean and at Castiel, then back to the Archangel. "I, we– we thought Lucifer killed you."

"Hey, to you too," smiled Gabriel. "And yeah, he technically _did_ kill me. Bastard," he replied, bunching his eyebrows together in discontentment at his brother's wrong doing.

Dean, who was now fully dressed, was now starting to get a headache. "Okay, uh, then, how are you back?"

Gabriel shrugged. "I don't know. I _think_ my Father was the one who brought me back. It makes sense, doesn't it? I mean, considering He must have been the one to bring Castiel back; new and improved."

Both Winchesters nodded in agreement, but Sam was still confused about certain things. "Okay, so, God must of brought you back, but how long have you been around after He did? And why are you with Crowley– messing with us?"

"Well, it was after you guys stopped the Apocalypse and your trench coat wearing Angel was brought back," Gabriel paused, a goofy grin then started to form on to his face. "And your follow up question. I know Crowley's a demon, but he loves effing with you two as much as I do," snickered Gabriel, making Castiel bow his head in frustration.

"An angel making friends with a demon. Aw, that's, that's– so nice," Dean facetiously said with a phony smile, rubbing his tired eyes. He then dropped his arms to his chest as he sluggishly crossed them. "And _again_, let me ask this question, on my part. _Why_ the hell did I have to be friggin' naked for?" queried Dean, still feeling unsettling at both the demon and Archangel's decision to have him in his birthday suit was such a fascinating idea for them.

"Because– it was just amusing, mate," laughed Crowley. "_That_ was just a bonus."

Dean looked at Crowley, then at Gabriel, wanting to just beat the Holy Hell out of them for putting him through this nonsense. "Do you two realize we're frigging busy here? We have cases to be handled with and you two–"

"Okay, alright, Dean," interrupted Sam.

Dean then looked over at his brother, feeling displeased. "No, Sam! It's not alright," he said in an infuriated tone, looking back at Gabriel and Crowley, who were slightly giggling. "I should kick both your asses!"

Dean was ready to jump the both of them, but stopped when Castiel spoke. "Gabriel, do you know anything about Michael returning?"

Gabriel pondered for a little moment. "Uh, no– no, not that I know of."

With a sigh, Castiel responded, "I see. Well, I shall see if perhaps God resurrected Michael and Adam as well. I must be heading back, anyway. It was good to see you again, and hopefully I'll see you around, brother."

"You too, bro." Gabriel smiled at Castiel before nodding. As soon as he looked back at Castiel, he had disappeared.

Dean heavily took a breath; bothered by the lack of goodbyes and other gestures from Castiel before he left. "Yeah, nice to see you too, Cas!" sarcastically shouted Dean, knowing full well Castiel didn't hear him, but then looked back at the mischief angel and demon. "So, who was which at the motel and in my car, and who was the asshole who knocked me out with– whatever I got hit in the head with?" Dean queried. "You two douches are lucky I'm not bleeding. And one more thing. Uhm, what, what about the undressing me part?" Dean wasn't sure if he wanted to know, but he already asked, so he might as well hear the answer.

"That was all me, pet. Undressing you and tying you up were some of my favorite parts," replied Crowley with a wink. "And it was a lead pipe." He pointed to the fourteen inch tube by the doorway where he left it on the floor. "But Gabriel was the one who helped me carry you to the chair, and he was the one to do the rest of the entertainment when you woke up. I just found a spot in the corner, got comfortable, and just watched the show," he concluded with a smug smile.

Both brothers let out a breath, then looked at each other in annoyance, but mostly, they were just weary.

"You two– are something, you know that? I mean, for you, Gabriel, it's kind of in your nature now. _Unfortunately_. And you, Crowley–" Dean momentarily paused, "I, I don't even want to bother. Let's get the hell out of here, Sam. I'm exhausted." Dean then turned towards the exit after grabbing his duffel bag off the floor by the chair he sat on, Sam followed.

But then Sam stopped in his tracks, turning to face Gabriel. "Good to have you back, Gabriel," he said with a crooked smirk.

Dean then looked back at his brother, then to the Archangel, stopping in place. "Yeah, it really is." With whatever it took, Dean smiled a one-sided grin, turning back to the door as he proceeded to walk away with his brother. "And you two dickheads better not pull another shit like this again! I swear, I will kill you myself and make sure you guys won't come back!" yelled out Dean, in a promise as he opened the exit door and left without looking back.

Gabriel's smile went wide as he watched the Winchesters leave the warehouse without another word – or threat.

۞

Crowley looked over at Gabriel, who began to walk away towards the backdoor, Crowley right behind him.

With a thought, Crowley snorted. "Those two bastards," the demon said, shaking his head in amusement. "So– what are we doing the next time we want to screw with the Hardy Boys?"

The Archangel averted his eyes to the demon, and then snickered. "Already wanting to mess with the boys, are we? Uhm, okay, let me think." Gabriel briefly paused. "Ohh, maybe we can get them in a dress. You know; the whole package with the shoes and the make-up, and whatnot. I've always wanted to see that," Gabriel said, grinning like a five-year-old.

Crowley chuckled. "I'd love to see that, but I think we'll have a hard time finding something they'll fit in, especially for the big moose." Then, Crowley stopped to think once more. "Oh, can you turn them into women instead?"

At that, Gabriel burst out with such laughter that it echoed throughout the warehouse, making Crowley laugh quite loud as well. "Oh, oh, yes. Ohh, that's– that's a good one! I'm sure I can cook something up," replied the Archangel with such enthusiasm, it made the demon smile broadly.

With that, Gabriel and Crowley vanished into thin air, hearing their laughter fade away with them.

◌ ۞ ◌

* * *

**Music:**

_None_

**Author's Note:** _Aww, I really wish Gabriel WAS back on the show somehow! *Sigh* I miss him terribly. I just loved having Richard Speight Jr. on the show. I miss him so much. *Sniff* I've always loved him when he was the Trickster, and I still love him now has the Archangel, even though he's no more. *Tear* By the way, speaking of Gabriel, I'm glad I went with adding him towards the end of the story. My first original thought wasn't with Gabriel in the story at all, and it was lame, too (no need for me to get into details). I want to point out that I love Gabriel and Crowley pretty much palling around, even if it's screwing with a Winchester. It's awesome! Lol. ~ And speaking of missing and loving people, I also really miss and love Sam and Dean's half baby brother, Adam! *Sniff* I truly hope he's okay, and I wish we get to see him again, too. I loved having Jake Abel on the show as well, so I really hope he returns. And nothing better happen to Crowley, or I swear, I might cry! I love the little bastard, he's just amazing! Lol. I love Mark Sheppard so dearly. I would just hate to see him go. *Sniff* ~ Anyhow, sorry about my ranting, but thank you so very much for reading, and hope you enjoyed the story, for I had fun writing it! And I hope it put a smile on your face, as it did for me. Reviews would be lovely, of course, and constructive criticism makes for a better writer. Thanks! See you around for another time. Until then, take care and keep an eye out for any new fics._


End file.
